When You Tell Me That You Love Me
by KyosBeads13
Summary: The Jewel is complete and Kagome must return home for the final time. All is done now except for InuYasha and Kagome's sorrowful goodbyes. InuXKag [[Song Fic]] [[Complete.]]


**A/N:**_ I had this fic up a while ago and delted for whatever reason but when I stumbled upon it while I was delteing files and well I decided to post it again! Let me know what ya'll think . My first attemp at a song fic._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song, When You Tell me That You Love me by Diana Ross, or the version sung by the American Idols._

XxXxXxX

_I wanna call the stars Down from the sky _

_I wanna live a day That never dies _

_I wanna change the world Only for you _

_All the impossible I wanna do._

Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha aside that night, to congratulate him on doing the impossible.. They had defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon Jewel. The stars shown dull as clouds formed, signaling the approaching rain.

"So we did it, we defeated Naraku. I guess you don't have to worry anymore huh, Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah, finally." Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Except now, since the jewel's complete, you know I won't be able to come here anymore." Inu-Yasha's eyes shot up to the girl who was choking back tears. It began to rain.

_I wanna hold you close Under the rain _

_I wanna kiss your smile And feel the pain _

_I know what's beautiful Looking at you _

_In a world of lies You are the truth._

"That's right, you can't pass through without the jewel." The hanyou looked down. This would be their last night together. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let her leave. Her hair shimmered as the rain drenched it. He looked back down hiding sad eyes behind a curtain of silver hair.

_And baby _

_Everytime you touch me I become a hero _

_I'll make you safe No matter where you are _

_And bring you Everything you ask for _

_Nothing is above me _

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark When you tell me that you love me._

Kagome pulled some wet hair off of Inu-Yasha's face and tucked it with the rest. Their clothes were wet and practically hanging off them. Still, to Inu-Yasha, her beauty was remarkable and the warmth of her hand went through his whole body.

"Inu-Yasha, you will always be my hero. You protected me so many times, and for that I will never forget." Inu-Yasha almost lost his tears, he really couldn't stand to let her go.

_I wanna make you see Just what I was _

_Show you the loneliness And what it does _

_You walked into my life To stop my tears _

_Everything's easy now I have you here._

Before Kagome, Inu-Yasha could never trust anyone. But look, now he had friends...no not friends, a family. The constant taunting of being a half demon seemed to be blocked out. Right now he didn't care about becoming a full youkai, being a half demon was somehow easier around her...And all he truley had to do to be accepted.

_And baby _

_Everytime you touch me I become a hero _

_I'll make you safe No matter where you are _

_And bring you Everything you ask for _

_Nothing is above me _

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark When you tell me that you love me._

_In a world without you I would always hunger _

_All I need is your love to make me stronger._

Inu-Yasha held Kagome close and she held him back. Both their tears escaped but neither one noticed the others tears. The rain let up and they pulled apart.

"Kagome, you can't leave..."

"I have to Inu-Yahsa." Inu-Yasha wasn't sure if her could make it without her. He looked at her deeply in the eyes. Kagome wept.

_And baby _

_Everytime you touch me I become a hero _

_I'll make you safe No matter where you are _

_And bring you Everything you ask for _

_Nothing is above me I'm shining like a candle in the dark _

_When you tell me that you love me._

Kagome said good-bye to everyone, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Myoga was there that night. Inu-Yasha was to lead her to the well. When they approached the well, they didn't dare speak. They stared at the thing that would permanently take Kagome away. She let out a soft whimper that only Inu-Yasha could hear, and she started towards the well.

_When you tell me that you love me._

Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and held it firmly. "Kagome, wait!"

_When you tell me that you love me_

"There's something I want you to know before you leave." Kagome turned so she and Inu-Yahsa were facing each other. Inu-Yasha took at serious tone and shakily continued. "I'll miss you Kagome. And I want you to remember that no matter where you are and in what time period..." Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha for the last time. He picked up her chin and lightly kissed her, just enough for Kagome to be astonished.

_**ooo- When you tell me that you love me.**_

"I'll always love you Kagome."


End file.
